finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra (ability)
.]] '''Libra' (ライブラ, Raibura), also known as Scan, Peep, Check, Analysis, or Sense, is a recurring ability in the series. It is often a White Magic spell, but at other times is a separate command ability. It displays an enemy's stats, strengths, and weaknesses. In the later 3D installments in the series, one could move a scanned enemy around to see it from all sides. Depending on the game, some enemies are not affected by Libra, usually bosses or higher-level enemies. In early localizations, Libra was translated as Scan. This was revised in Final Fantasy XII and the later Advance releases. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Libra' is a Level 4 White Magic spell which can first be purchased in the town of Gysahl for 3,000 gil in both versions. The Scholar class also has an ability called Peep/Study that performs the same function along with dispelling enemy's positive status. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Libra' is a White Magic spell that costs only 1 MP to cast. All characters who can learn White Magic can learn Libra, except for Rydia. Cid has the command ability Analyze, which functions identically to Libra for no MP cost. In the Super NES release, both the spell and Cid's ability are called Peep, while they are known as Scan in the Anthologies and Advance releases. In the Nintendo DS version Libra functions the similar way as Scan does in Final Fantasy X, as it continues to show the stats for the rest of the battle. Also in the DS release, Cid's Analyze effects all enemies when used, as opposed to Libra which can only target one enemy at a time. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Libra' can be utilized by various characters throughout the game, and costs 1 MP to cast. It functions in the same manner as it did in Final Fantasy IV. Cid and Luca have Analyze, which functions in the same manner as Libra. ''Final Fantasy V '''Libra' is a Level 1 White Magic spell that could first be purchased in Tule. Blue Mages have Scan as their Level 4 Job ability, which functions identically to Libra. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Libra', called Scan in the Super NES release, could only be taught by the Esper Kirin at a rate of X5. Celes learns it naturally at level 18. It costs 5 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Sense' Materia displays an enemy's current and max HP, which remains in the information window for the rest of the battle. It also shows the enemy's level and weaknesses, but these do not show up after the initial usage. Red XIII has this Materia initially equipped. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The '''Libra' Materia enables the detection of enemy targets' status. Like Final Fantasy VIII, the target's HP will be ????? until it becomes lower than 99,999. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Scan' is a magic that could be used to see enemies' stats. It could also be used to see the enemy or teammate in 360 degrees, except for Selphie for decency reasons. Note that if an enemy's HP is greater than 99,999 its HP will be displayed as ????? until its HP falls below 99,999, also, Scan has two animations that can be altered in the Config section of the menu. Scan is notably one of the few spells in the game that cannot be refined from items and must be drawn, the only others being Float and Apocalypse. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Scan' is one of the few White Magic spells only Garnet can use. It can be learned from the Air Racket or Desert Boots for 25 AP, and costs 4 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X '''Scan' is located in Kimahri's section of the Sphere Grid, and gives a detailed description of the enemy, which includes current HP, maximum HP, strength, magic, elemental resistances, and possible Ronso Rages that Kimahri can learn. Weapons with the Sensor ability allow the player to view an opponent's current HP, maximum HP, and elemental resistances whenever targeting an enemy. ''Final Fantasy X-2 There are three different abilities to view enemy stats; '''Scan' on the Gun Mage Dressphere and Rikku's Machina Maw special dressphere, Libra on Yuna's Floral Fallal special dressphere, and Ma'at's Feather on Paine's Full Throttle. Enemies and party members scanned can be rotated using the left analog stick. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Check' is a command in Final Fantasy XI. When using this command versus an enemy creature, it will inform the player of the relative difficulty of defeating the creature. The easiest type of creature is listed as "too weak to be worth while", listed as just "too week" in the auto-translator. This means that a creature will not give the player any experience for defeating it. The levels of an enemy increase to "easy prey," "decent challenge," "even match" if the enemy is the same level as the player, then "tough," "very tough," and finally "incredibly tough." The exception to this rule are Notorious Monsters, who are listed as "impossible to gauge." Beastmaster's have the Gauge ability which tests whether the target can be charmed. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character can perceive detailed information about foes. The effect is temporary."'' Libra is a Technick which grants a positive buff that lets the user see the HP, elemental weakness, and status enhancements/ailments of most targeted enemies. It also reveals the location of traps, but does not reveal what type they are. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Libra can be used by six Job classes: Archer, Machinist, Monk, Mononofu, Shikari, and White Mage. White Mage must first acquire the Cúchulainn license, while Samurai has to acquire the Belias license. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Libra' is an ability that costs 1 TP to use. It fills up an information screen on an enemy the player can access anytime during battle, though it must be cast multiple times if the player wishes to gain every single piece of information on the enemy. There is also an item that does the same to all enemies but reveals all information at once, called Librascope. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Libra' is a clan ability that displays traps. It can be gained automatically by having a copy of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance plugged into the DS while playing the game. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Scan' is a Story Mode skill. When used on a locked area, it identifies what Battle Piece(s) need to be defeated to unlock that area. ''Vagrant Story '''Analysis' is a Sorcerer spell learned from the Grimoire Analysis. It costs 5 MP to cast and reveals the target's stats. Trivia Libra may be named after the attributes of the Zodiac Libra, the Scales of Balance - as it helps balance the gameplay by revealing statistics needed by the player to defeat their opponent, but the term may also refer to the Japanese romanization of the word "library". Gallery File:FFIV_Scan_GBA.png|Scan in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Analyze.png|Analyze and Libra in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:FFV Libra.png|Libra in Final Fantasy V. File:LibraFF6.png|Libra in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVIII Scan.png|Scan in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFX_Scan.png|Scan in Final Fantasy X. de:Analyse Category:Command Abilities Category:White Magic Category:Status Effects